Second Chance
by AbandonedSole
Summary: Luffy had someone in his life. She loved him like a brother, he loved her more. He promised to protect her, he failed. he thought he lost her forever. She thought she would never see him again. Her brother. She was wrong. Naruto One Piece Crossover Fem!Naru (Sorry it's my first story! I'm not good at descriptions!) A new chapter every other weekend. Chapter 7 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is my first FanFiction! Please be nice! I will welcome any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!

Let me know how i can improve!

Rated K+ Rating may change...

* * *

'Thinking'

"talking"

" **Memories/Dreams"**

* * *

" **LUFFY!"**

 **Splash**

* * *

Luffy shoots up in the hammock in a cold sweat, shaking. Luffy raises his trembling hand to his forehead then runs it through his hair in a futile attempt to calm himself. He looks around the room to make sure he didn't wake up anyone; he then stands up on uneasy legs and slowly makes his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Luffy opens the door to the deck as quietly as possible and takes a deep breath of salty sea air. He leans against the closed door taking a few deep breaths before quickly and quietly making his way to the upper deck.

He peeked through the window of the door before entering.

* * *

He goes to the sink and turns the water on. Luffy cups his hands under the running water and begins to lift his hands to his face but stops and lets the water run through his fingers. 'Shit…' Luffy leans on his hands and stares at the running water in a daze…

" **LUFFY!"**

"DAMMIT!" Luffy slams his hands down on the counter. He takes in an uneasy breath before turning off the water. He continues to stare at the sink with glazed over eyes.

" **Luffy!"**

" **Luffy! Look!"**

" **Luffy?"**

 **A small child giggles, "Luffy!"**

" **L-Luffy?"**

 **Sigh** **,** **"Luffy…."**

" **LUFFY!"**

A tear stream down Luffy's cheek and drips onto the floor before he begins to sniffle and cry. He sinks down to the floor in front of the sink. 'Why…'

Hot, wet tears streak down Luffy's cheeks and he attempts to stifle his sobs.

" **Suck it up and stop your whining. Don't be such a cry baby!"**

He let out a dry chuckle, but turns to uncontrollable sobbing. The memory did nothing to help.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity he cleared his head, ''She' would be ashamed.' Calming himself down, he picks himself up off the floor and brings himself back to the men's sleeping quarters. He reluctantly climbs back into his hammock, 'I'm sorry…,' and drifts off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 **A young girl's voice is heard through a haze, "Luffy!"**

" **Luffy!"**

" **Lu** -ffy!"

"OI! WAKE UP, BAKA!"

Luffy's eyes suddenly snap open startling Usopp. "Geez Luffy, you startled me. *sigh*" Luffy just stares blankly at the wall. "Luffy?"

Hearing Usopp brings Luffy out of his stupor. "Usopp?" Usopp gives an exasperated sigh, "Sanji told-" 'more like made' thought Usopp angrily, "me to tell you that breakfast is ready and if you want any to get your lazy ass on deck." "….. Thank you…." "Luffy are you alright?" "I-I'm fine…" Luffy puts on a clearly fake grin but it was enough to fool Usopp. "I'm fine. Now, what were you saying?" "There's Foo-""FOOD!" Usopp closes his eyes from the amount of wind Luffy creates when he runs to the deck. 'What's up with him?'

* * *

Luffy sits on his favorite spot, on top of the ram head, but something's…. different. He isn't smiling like an idiot; he isn't humming a cheery tune…or at least isn't humming happily…. His legs are crossed in the Indian style and not flailing about. And… he looks… sad. No. Not sad. Depressed maybe?

Nami stares at Luffy from her lounge chair. 'Something's wrong… Maybe I should talk to him…' She stands up and starts walking over to Luffy but stops mid-step and instead goes to the kitchen. "Sanji-kun…" "HAI, NAMI-SAN!" yells Sanji, giving Nami his undivided attention." "I think something's wrong with Luffy…" worry leaks into her voice. "Hm… You know Luffy. He's probably just sad that he can't have a second helping of lunch…"

"I don't think so. He normally bounces back really quick but… he's just sitting there… it's not normal…well, for Luffy, at least." Sanji sighs, "I'm sure he'll be over it by the end of the day." Nami gives a worried glance at Luffy. She looks unconvinced but nods in agreement with Sanji.

* * *

" **Luffy!" Yells an excited voice.**

After that 'dream' Luffy can't get his thoughts off of 'her'. 'Why… Why did I have to remember " _That."'_ Luffy lets out a tired sigh.

 **A child's giggling is heard** **.**

Luffy frowns and runs his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

'Looks like he's back to normal,' thinks Nami as Luffy scarfs down food in his normal sloppy fashion. 'I'm glad that he's over whatever was making him depressed.' O-how wrong she is….

"Oi, Luffy, help me put the tables away!" Luffy looks at Sanji and whines a little before picking up one end of a table and helping Sanji fold it up to put it away.

Once all the tables are put away, Luffy enthusiastically runs to sit on the head of the ram.

* * *

Usopp's loud yelling is heard throughout the entire ship, "LAND-HO!" Luffy jumps up, "REALLY!" "YA!"

Nami casually emerges from below the deck looking at a map. "Hmmm…. that's the Island of Krampaka." Luffy looks over at her in interest. "They are known for their many musicians. Music is their main attraction after all." Luffy perks up after hearing that, "MAYBE WE CAN GET A MUSICIAN!" Luffy lets a wide grin spread across his face.

* * *

After a long ride with a hyper Luffy they FINALLY arrive at the docks of Krampaka.

"YATA!" Luffy hops over the railing of the deck. "Oi, Luffy, COME BACK!" yells Usopp but it was too late. Luffy was already out of sight. Nami just sighs at her captain's childish actions.

"Were getting low on food, so I'm going to the market," Sanji states plainly, looking at the sky, deep in thought. "I wonder if they'll have…" Sanji trails off.

Nami trails behind Zoro, trying to lend him money. "But you don't have any money, sooooo…" "No, keep your damn money." Zoro picks up the pace leaving an annoyed Nami in his wake.

* * *

With Luffy

* * *

Luffy bobs and weaves through the crowd with one goal in mind, find a musician and get them to join his crew. Luffy's stopped running and let a grin slip across his face at the sight of a stage.

"Oi, you." Luffy looks around for the person the voice belongs to, "I swore I heard something.." "Oi, you, in the straw hat." Luffy turns his head in the direction of the voice. He spots a chubby man sitting at a desk. On impulse, Luffy walks over to the man. "Hey! What's going on here?" The man replies simply, "A music festival."

"If you want to join, here's a sign-up sheet but you gotta turn it in by tomorrow." The man holds out his hand with a sign-up sheet.

"Ano-san, Ano-san, I can't play music…," Luffy gives a nervous chuckle. "The man examines Luffy and retracts his hand. He looks back down at his papers then gives an annoyed glance at Luffy "The music festival starts tomorrow at 9am and ends officially at 9pm but the festivities usually don't end until midnight."

Luffy smiles at the man, "Arigato!" and runs off in a random direction to find a musician willing to join his crew.

* * *

WITH ZORO

* * *

Zoro lets out a sigh, "How hard is it to find a damn smith…." Zoro, with his horrible sense of direction, ended up getting lost.

Zoro nears a fruit stand "Ano… can you tell me where I can find a decent smith?" The old man running the stand makes no indication he had heard Zoro. "Ano, jiji…," still no reaction. Tick marks appear on Zoro's forhead, "Oi-JIJI!" The old man suddenly jolts awake (apparently he had been sleeping). "O-how may I help you young man?" "I was wondering if you could tell me where a decent smith would be located."

"A-yes a smith…. Nope!" The old man cackles at Zoro's misfortune as he trudges off. Grumbling under his breath Zoro makes his way out of the market.

After a few more hours of aimless walking he glances up at the sky, 'I better head back…' (Good luck with that Zoro).

* * *

WITH SANJI

* * *

Sanji examines some fresh tomatoes, 'These are the best they have to offer?' Sanji looks over to some cabbages on a different cart and abandons all thoughts on tomatoes. Smirking, Sanji walks over to the cart and picks up the biggest and best cabbage. 'I'm sure Nami-Chwan would enjoy fresh salad!' "Oi-Jiji. How much for the cabbages?" An old man in green attire and grey hair replies, "150 Belly per cabbage." Sanji picks out two more healthy looking cabbages and hands the 450 Belly to the man.

Sanji walks away from the stand in his own little fantasy world about Nami and doesn't notice a scary looking man as he bumps into him. "Oi-watch were you're going!" the large scruffy man spews in a gravely tone. "A-I apologize. I wasn't paying atten-," Sanji's apology was cut short by a fist attempting to connect with his face. This was dodged by a simple side-step then countered with a kick that sent the man into the cabbage cart.

Sanji walks away without looking back….until he hears the old man yell, "MY CABBAGES!" He looks back and gives the man an apologetic smile.

"Oi, Sanji, we should head back…" says Usopp, glancing to the sky. "Hm, I guess it is getting a little late…"

"Sanji…" Sanji looks back at Usopp "HELP ME PULL THIS DAMN CART!" Usopp is pulling a rope connected to a large cart filled with food. Sanji puts the cabbages on the cart and takes the other rope to help with the cart.

* * *

WITH LUFFY

* * *

Luffy asked all of the musicians he saw to join his crew but all refused… one even threatened to call over some marine soldiers nearby…

Luffy sighed. After all this searching no one was willing to join their crew. Luffy was brought out of his depressing thoughts by his stomach. Luffy grinned and sprinted back to the ship (or at least where he thought the ship was) 'meat, meat, mea-,' Luffy's thoughts were interrupted by a lock of golden hair. Luffy stopped dead in his tracks and made a noise of disbelief. Luffy searched franticly where he saw the beautiful locks but the search was fruitless. 'Baka, it couldn't have been her… she's…' Luffy silently scolded himself. He stared forward as people walked passed him.

Luffy shook his head before he could continue on that thought train. He didn't want to worry his friends…so he silently walked back to the ship thinking about happy things, things that make him happy, to try and improve his mood.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Welcome to the Second chapter of my Fan Fiction! This is my first FanFiction So please give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

Sorry this chapter is so short I'll make it up to you!

I'm being such a Hippocratic right now because I don't like author notes that don't involve the story but... OK so I have a LOT of FanFiction Ideas and I might have another story started this weekend! Ummmm so ya. Let me know what you think!

Enjoy~

* * *

'Thinking'

"talking"

 **"Memories/Dreams"**

* * *

 **With ?**

* * *

'I should get some new clothes,' thought a blue-eyed blonde as she examined her current outfit. Said blond was wearing a large orange trench coat that went down to her ankles with a torn red t-shirt and black shorts underneath. Not happy with her tethered clothes she hurriedly fastens the coat closed.

The blonde shuffled off of her small ship and onto the dock. Looking down a random direction, she began her search for a decent tailor. 'Hell, at this point I'd settle for a fucking jumpsuit.' She sighed, "I'm so glad I got over the whole jumpsuit faze quickly…"

* * *

Finally, after an hour of searching, she managed to locate a quality clothing store.

"Hmmm," the blonde examines herself in the mirror, turning and twisting.

"Y-You lo-ok fantast-tic in that outfit m-ma'am," a young employee stutters out.

"Hm, you really think so?"

"Y-ya!"

The blonde hums happily, "I'll take it!"

After choosing a few more outfits and paying for the clothes the blonde puts her trench coat on to leave but stops at the door. "Ummm…." She turns to look at the employees name tag, "Ryuu…" The employee previously helping her turned to look at her. "Y-yes?"

"I was wondering about the upcoming festival."

"Oh, umm, y-yes… I believe it starts at… 9 and e-ends around m-midnight…"

She simply smiled and began to exit when she turned with a bright smile, "Want to go with me?"

"M-me!?" He was clearly flustered.

The blond giggled, "Yes, you silly! Who else would I be talking to?!"

A blush clear on his face, he accepted without a second thought. They also quickly decided on a meet up. With a date and a festival, she happily skipped out the door and onto the main road. The Female began humming a cheery tune when she suddenly stopped mid step.

'That's-,' suddenly she whipped her head around, 'I thought I heard…' The blonde sighs, 'I-I'm hearing things…'

Tired after her shopping spree, she takes the quickest way back to the docks.

* * *

WITH LUFFY

* * *

Luffy, swallowing the last of the food, paused briefly remembering the festival.

"Ne, ne, guys." Everyone looks at Luffy except for Usopp who is currently sulking over his stolen food, (guess who stole it.) "There's a music festival tomorrow! Aaaaa! 9 AM to… to…. Umm…." Luffy scratches his head and looks up at the sky trying to remember when the festival ends.

"Festival?" asks Nami.

"YA!"

"Sounds like fun!"

Sanji, ready to meet women, jumped at the idea. The others agreed to go with enthusiasm….except Zoro who is currently sleeping.

* * *

Luffy laid in his hammock staring blankly at the ceiling.

He sat up lost in thought…

Slowly, Luffy removed his hat with trembling fingers and gazed inside. A patch, a simple straw patch, no one would think twice about seeing it.

Luffy slowly reached in and touched the edge ready to pull it off, but he couldn't, he just…couldn't.

Luffy growled at his own weakness.

Sighing, Luffy put his hat back on and stared at his hands blankly.

" **LUFFY, DINNER!"**

He slowly closed his eyes, lost in the past. Luffy lay back in his hammock, sadness filling him. Slowly he let his eyes close, 'Good night…'

" **Good night, Luffy…"**

A smile tugged at his lips, Luffy let himself slip into blissful sleep.

" **-uffy, Luffy!"**

 **Slowly Luffy's eyes slid open. 'So bright.' He blinked a few times in an attempt to get used to the light. Slowly he turns his head to look at the person who disturbed his slumber. 'Who-'**

 **His heart stopped.**

 **'It can't be…'**

 **Luffy stared wide-eyed in total shock.**

 **The person who interrupted Luffy's sleep looked behind themself confused, then back to Luffy. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost!"**

 **Luffy just stared** **,** **his head spinning. He couldn't breathe. T-this can't be happening! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING!**

 **The girl, slightly annoyed that Luffy wouldn't respond and staring at her like she had two heads, stood up from her sitting position on Luffy's bed. "Breakfast is ready so come downstairs when you… um…" She sighed, "Just come downstairs** **,** **k?"**

 **The girl started to walk away.**

 **Luffy panicked** **,** **'No….'**

" **WAIT!" Luffy lunged forward and grabbed her wrist. She looked back surprised at his actions. Luffy lowered his head trembling** **.** **"D…. D-don't go….."**

" **Luffy** **,** **" she said in a hushed** **,** **gentle tone** **,** **slowly approaching the now shaking Luffy. "Did… Did you have a nightmare?"**

" **Don't leave me. Please…"**

" **Luffy… I'm here** **,** **it's alrig-"**

" **NO! No… no… you- you can't be alive!"**

" **Luffy** **,** **wha-"**

" **Y-you died** **.** **You can't be here! Y-You're DEAD!" Luffy was screaming now** **,** **clutching his head. She's not real. She's not real. She's not real!**

 **The girl looked sad** **.** **"I see…"**

 **The girl looked down but then looked up at Luffy with determination. "Luffy. Look at me." Luffy let tears fall down his face. "LOOK AT ME!" She left no room for argument.**

 **Slowly Luffy lifted his head, and looked her in the eyes. The girl tackled Luffy into a hug** **,** **clutching his head to her chest. "Now you listen to me." Luffy was shocked** **.** **How can he touch her? She-She's not real!**

" **You were having a nightmare** **,** **Luffy, a** _ **Nightmare**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

' **A-a nightmare…' w-was it really a nigtmare?**

" **I-I'm still alive….. Can't you hear my heart beat?"**

 **Bu-Bum**

 **Bu-Bum**

' **Alive…'**

 **Bu-bum**

' **She didn't die…'**

 **Bu-Bum**

 **Luffy had a small smile on his face and allowed tears, tears of happiness** **,** **to fall from his eyes.**

 **Bu-Bum**

' **So…so tired…' Luffy felt his limbs become heavy and his mind foggy.**

 **Bu-Bum**

' **She'll be here…. when I… wake up…'**

 **Bu-Bum**

 **Bu-Bum**

' **So** **...,** **' Bu-Bum** **,** **'very tired…' Everything went black.**


	3. Chapter 3

'Thinking'

"talking"

" **Memories/Dreams"**

The Blonde moaned in discomfort as light forced itself through her eyelids. She turned over and felt sleep start to overtake her…..

Until the alarm clock went off forcing her into consciousness.

With a growl, she slammed her fist in to the alarm sending it flying at the opposite wall. Muttering curses under her breath, she groggily sat up. "Fucking hate mornings…"

Shuffling, she made her way to the vanity and picked up her brush with a grimace, 'These things are torture!'

She brought the brush up to her hair and it got caught almost instantly. Well, isn't that just dandy?

…..

After an hour or so of brushing (ripping the hair out of her skull), the Blonde managed to tame her unruly mane of golden hair.

With a sigh she put down her brush and opened the drawers to pick out the day's outfit.

Happy with the outfit she chose for her date, the blue-eyed beauty tightly fastened her orange trench coat and stepped onto the deck of her boat. With a grin, she jumped off the deck and landed gracefully on the ground below.

…..

With pep in her step and grin on her face, she skipped into town. She eagerly looked around for her date. Ryuu was his name, if she remembered correctly. The Blonde spotted him talking with some of his friends (or so she assumed). He was in a red flannel and jeans. 'Simple, yet he looks so hot in it!'

She jogged up to them. "Ryuu?" Ryuu and his friends turn to look at her. "A-a H-hi!" The Blonde giggled at the blush on Ryuu's face.

"Who are your friends?" The blue-eyed beauty asked with a smile.

"O-umm, this is Ken'ichi and his girlfriend Ayako," he gestured toward the two, "and Chiyo and her boyfriend, Juro." He smiled at the Blonde with a small blush still on his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you!" She bowed with a smile.

"Well Hello, Beautiful!" Ken'ichi grinned, bowing.

"Remember you have a GIRLFRIEND, Ken'ichi!" Ayako hit Ken'ichi in the back of the head and gave a frustrated growl and a sharp glare at the Blonde. She giggled at Ken'ichi's predicament.

Chiyo made a noise of disgust, "Really? A trench coat? Ugh."

"Hey, that's not-"

"O-no, this isn't what I'm wearing!" She blushes and takes off her coat to reveal tight booty shorts and a flowy white top with ruffles. It shows of all of her curves and the shirt is even a little see through. She twirled, "What do you think?"

The three boys' jaws dropped, 'HOLY SHIT! She's HOT!' The boys glare jealously as Ryuu, and glares of envy from the girls towards her.

". . . Y-yo-y-you lo-loo-look G-great!" Ryuu managed to stutter out.

'Bitch,' was the similar thoughts of the two girls.

The Blonde snapped her fingers and her coat popped out of existence in a small cloud of smoke. "Well? Let's get going!"

'Where'd the coat go!?' was the thought everyone shared.

She just smiled.

…..

Luffy felt tired, no, exhausted. He body felt fuzzy... 'Wha…,' slowly he started to feel the rope of the hammock underneath him. His mind started to clear. 'What….' Slowly the world comes back to him.

His eyes slip open. 'What…. where… where am I…?' Luffy's eyes slid to look at Zoro. 'Who…. Where's…' Luffy shot up in a panic, 'No no no no no no NO! Where, where is…. Where is N-…. No. S-she's alive…,' tears rim Luffy's eyes. 'She, she-said so… H-her heart beat…. S-she was alive! She was….. she was THERE!' Luffy let the tears spill. He started taking deep panicked breaths , 'No, she-, please. Please. Please.' Luffy shut his eyes again. 'I-I must be dreaming…..' Luffy felt blistering white pain encase his heart.

" **LUFFY!"**

Luffy's eyes widen in realization. 'She's dead….' His hand covers his mouth to stop any noise from coming through. 'S-she's…. Sh-she's dead… I.. I was…. I was dreaming….' Luffy chokes in sobs but is unable to stop the hot tears that spill down his cheeks, 'I can't let them hear me.' Suddenly he stands up and runs up on to the deck. "So… I-It was j….just a dream….." Luffy sucks in a breath and falls to his knees. He chokes before completely breaking down. 'I-I can't believe I was so stu-stupid… I can't believe that I-'

…..

Sanji woke up early with a huge grin and checked his alarm. 'YES! I have enough time to make Nami-chan a fancy breakfast! She'll LOVE it!' Sanji skipped through the halls and up to the deck. 'Nami-chan will be so hap-' Sanji stopped his fantasy to see Luffy curled up on the deck. Sanji just shrugged and continued his way to the kitchen. "Nami-Chan will be so happy!~" Sanji thought, smiling like an idiot.

…..

Luffy woke up on the deck of his ship. "Mmmmmm….." He slowly sat up and put his hand on his forehead. He removed his hand and looked over at the kitchen to see Sanji through the window. Luffy sighed, stood up, walked to the ram's head, and laid on it on his back. Slowly he put his straw hat over his face and returned his hand to his side.

Luffy stared at the patch. He shifted his head only for light to penetrate the straw and allow him to see the contents of the patch. His eyes widen and he sits up suddenly with a flood of memories.

The hat flies off and a breeze rushes past him. He looks around franticly for his hat and finds it about 5 feet away on the deck.

He sighed in relief, 'Thank goodness,' as he stood up to pick up his hat.

"You ok, Luffy?" Luffy looked over at Nami who is near the door to the kitchen. "Aa…" Realizing he must look like shit, Luffy quickly throws a grin on in an attempt to ease her nerves. 'Just like I used to for…' he quickly refocused his attention on Nami.

"Sanji found you up here asleep, so we decided to let you rest."

"A-arigato!" He swiftly picks up his hat and places it on his head.

"A-are you ok? I mean, you have be-"

"I'm fine!"

"Ok but-"

"Ne, ne, did Sanji make MEAT? MEAT, MEAT!"

Luffy ran past Nami into the kitchen to bug Sanji, Ussop, and inevitably Zoro, who is currently sleeping.

…..

Luffy is bouncing around like a maniac because they are currently on their way to the festival but won't let Luffy go ahead of them, not after he told them marines were here. Luffy has to stay with someone so he doesn't end up caught.

"Ne, ne, Nami-"

"No, Luffy."

Luffy whines and opens his mouth to ask if he can go ahead again but catches something gold out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head to see 'I-I'm torturing myself.' Luffy shook his head and started bugging Sanji.

…..

The blue-eyes beauty is currently eating her second bowl of ramen happily, while getting glares from Ayako and Chiyo, not that she cared.

When the boys had asked where they wanted to eat the two girls requested some fancy ass restaurant; she was not havin' that so she suggested a ramen stand nearby with the argument that, "It's cheap and delicious. Besides, save the Fancy places for fancy dates and occasions."

The boys followed her like lost puppies to the stand. From that moment on, the two girls had declared a silent war agents her.

So here they are at a ramen stand, of course she's using her best manners only because of the two bitches but she still gets free ramen. (It's killing her to restrict herself from eating more but she wouldn't want to scare off Ryuu now, would she? That would be like losing and she NEVER loses.)

Chiyo growled, 'Fucking bitch. She's such whore.' "Can we GO now? I wanna play some games!" Ayako agreed and started pulling her boyfriend from his seat.

"That sounds like fun!" The Blonde stood up and Ryuu put money on the table for the ramen.

(Can you all guess who 'She' is? Please say yes, cuz it's so obvious! Also next chapters have all the feels.)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry! I have been really, really busy!

I'm gonna be posting a new chapter every other weekend because my workload doesn't seem to be getting any smaller. I'm just gonna stick this in here and let you know that it's coming out today because I forgot to convert it yesterday. Tumbler is taking over my life. Well, no, actually I was reading fanfiction based off of the tumbler post, so. Yea.

And I also might be working on another story. . . Just saying. . .

'Thinking'

"talking"

"Kami/Shinigami/demon speech" 

" **Memories/Dreams"**

The blonde is skipping happily, holding a stuffed fox. O-how she enjoys making a fool out of those bitchy girls- not that she purposely decided to make fun of them by beating them at every game, no. She's just unnaturally good at the games- yes! That's it! Gifted! She's gifted!

Glancing back she sees two fuming girls and three drooling boys staring at her ass. In all honesty she hadn't expected them to be so persistent at wanting to win a game. They played 5 games overall but at 50 different stands; they had to keep moving to new stands because she would clear out their stock of stuffed animal prizes, which are all sitting happily in her storage scrolls.

"Ne, isn't it about lunch time?" How could she have forgotten! She was too busy owning- being unnaturally gifted- at the carnival games.

"Hmm." Ken'ichi shook his head, "O-umm, yea, I guess so! Where do you want to eat?"

"HEY! Instead of asking just her, why don't you ask us!" Chiyo retaliated.

"Ok, where do YOU want to go?"

"WE-," Ayako ground out between clenched teeth, "-want to go to that new curry place."

The blonde hummed "You mean 'Curry for the Soul' or something like that? Is that the place you're talking about?" She started walking backwards to face them.

"Yea, there."

"OK! Let's go there then! I don't know a lot of restaurants here but I heard it's a casual place." She smiles at the boys.

I'll spare you the boring walk.

Nami smiles, "Ne, why don't we go play some games?" She points down a street lined with games.

"I WILL WIN NAMI-CHAN THE BIGGEST STUFFED ANIMAL!" Sanji declares suddenly, running over to a game stand with tiny hearts following behind.

"OI! WAIT FOR ME!" Luffy chases eagerly after Sanji shortly followed by Ussop, who pushes him over a little.

Nami shakes her head and walks over to the boys, looks like she was worried for nothing. Luffy seems fine; apparently, whatever was bothering him wasn't serious. He has never been good at hiding his emotions from them.

"YOSH! I, Ussop the Brave, will win on the first try!" Ussop slams some money down on the counter with a grin. A man turns around, presumably the owner, "Hmmm, I'm closing. Get lost."

"EEEE?! But the festival just started," wines Luffy with a frown.

The man chuckles, "A girl came and cleaned me out earlier, so I got no prizes."

"Oi- Sanji, Luffy." They turn around to see Ussop staring down the street. It's practically deserted. Most stands are closing, only a couple games remain open.

"She cleared out most of the street, but I think there might be some stands a few streets away," the man offered.

"HERE NAMI-CHWAN!" Sanji has hearts in his eyes as he runs over to Nami holding a massive teddy bear.

"Arigato, Sanji-kun!" Nami smiles at Sanji making him swoon.

"EEEE!?" Luffy yells in confusion. Nami looks over to see Luffy, who's failing at a ball toss game. He puffs out his cheeks, "This game is rigged." Luffy turns away from the stand, arms crossed childishly.

"Tell ya what, buddy; if you can cut this bottle in half I'll give you a prize." "Why would I want a stuffed animal?" Zoro raised and eyebrow in irritation, people kept trying to get him to play games and quite frankly it was annoying.

"YOSH!" Ussop takes aim with his sling shot, fires, and knocks over a massive stack of bottles. They clatter to the ground leaving none on the table. He turns around and wipes off his glasses with a grin, "I, Ussop the Great, have beaten the bottle record!" He laughs with fake might as he was handed his prize.

They laughed and played games for a while until Luffy began BEGGING for food.

"I'm HUNGRY!" Luffy wines dramatically. "Meat…. Meat…. Meat…." He fakes starvation and falls over onto the concrete.

"Sanji… Meat…"he wines again. Sanji's eye twitches.

"Ne, why don't we just eat here?" Nami jests her thumb at the restaurant next to them.

"WHERE EVER YOU WANT TO EAT IS OK WITH ME, NAMI-CHWAN!" Sanji starts to lead Nami into the restaurant followed by Ussop and Zoro. Luffy slowly drags himself behind them, tongue hanging out to further make his point that he is HUNGRY!

Ryuu pulls out the blue eyed blonde's chair. Politely, she thanked him while receiving glares of the two girls across from her who, much to their irritation, had to pull out their own chairs.

"Arigato, Ryuu-kun!" She smiles at him, resulting in his face blooming a bright blush.

"Awww," Ken'ichi whines, "why do you give him an honorific and not me? That's not fair," he pouts.

"Well," she pauses to give him a rather seductive smile, "you have," she brushes his leg under the table with her foot, making him blush lightly, "a g-i-r-l-f-r-i-e-n-d." She smiles at his face of disappointment.

After ordering, the wait for the food was….awkward. Ayako and Chiyo were in a bad mood so any attempt to start a conversation was shot down and their futile attempts to get attention were starting to get annoying. However, seeing their food leave the kitchen drastically improved the blonde's mood.

"Here are your salads." The blonde frowned, 'I can't believe they ordered salad.' "One ghost curry, two mild curries, and the chef's special spicy curry." Carefully the waiter set down the food and shuffled off.

The boys began to flirt with her again which effectively increased the hate of the girls.

"BITCH!" Ayako yells standing up, knocking her chair to the floor, and calling the attention of the entire restaurant.

Chiyo picks up Juro's curry and flips it on the golden-haired beauty. As the red curry runs down her front, the blonde stands up. Collective gasps from the restaurant occupants are the only noise for a few seconds.

"A-are you ok?" Ryuu rises to her side.

"I'm fine!" She puts on her best fake smile.

" **SHUT IT** **,** **YOU FREAK!" The offender threw his drink on a black haired boy.** **..**

" **HEY** **,** **STOP IT!"**

" **SHIT** **,** **IT'S HER** **.** **See you later, Freak** **,** **" the kids sneer as they run away.**

She takes out her coat, again appearing out of nowhere, and puts it on. "I-I'll be right back I-I just need to change my shirt…." She smiles sadly and hurriedly walks out.

The blonde can hear Ken'ichi arguing with his girlfriend -and her screaming back- as she begins to run away.

'Fuck!' She puts chakra into a seal on her jacket and puts her ruined shirt inside. She just bought that shirt! Now she needs to buy a new shirt. She will get those fuckers back; she is going to ruin them. Red flickers briefly in her captivatingly blue eyes.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she ducks down an alley and runs up a wall, taking the high route to her ship -less likely to get harassed by drunks that way.

'Why now of all times,' staring at the rushing roofs beneath her. She almost punched the girls- that wouldn't have been good. The impact could have killed or severally injured them considering their weak frames; after all they didn't go through back breaking training.

GOD, WHY IS THIS BOTHERING HER SO MUCH! Normally she can just brush off something like what they did, but it's really pissing her off!

That always happens when she thinks about… Her thoughts trail off for a moment.

Jumping down from the roofs, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She opens her eyes and looks up-

No.

There's no way.

How?

Her pupils dilate and her heart stutters.

'Th-that's my ship,' she takes a numb step forward. It's her ship down to the last detail -the carvings, the stern, the mast, even the fucking paint job.

She stands in the shadow of the vessel. Tears sting her eyes as she gazes at the massive ship towering before her, -her ship, 'The Going Merry.'

But that's impossible… the only person who knows about her ideal ship is…

'. . .Luffy. . .'

"NARUKO!"

She turns her head to the voice-

Nope.

MUAHAHAHAHA~

They are gonna meet! I'm evil…. and all the feels… all the feels…

Nf [SNFpuci hdns;iocbn;ljdml dshN:

I HAVE THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS IN MY HEAD BUT WHEN I TRY TO TYPE IT COMES OUT LIKE SHIT!

Nvu DV ;KSB;KCB SA;XN CFHL JMLak

Did the page marker make you think there was another section? *evil eye brow wiggle* There will be more coming…soon-ish.


	5. Chapter 5

**KuKukukukukukuu~** I'm evil. I gave you that awful cliff hanger. This chapter maybe short and I'm sorry.

Review if you want.

Enjoy!~

'Thinking'

"talking"

"Kami/Shinigami/demon speech" 

" **Memories/Dreams"**

Luffy lay on the floor of the entrance, slowly dragging himself towards his crew when the sound of dishes rings through the restaurant, catching his attention.

He manages a glimpse of what had happened in between the legs of guests-

His eyes widen and his face slackens- no. Luffy rubs his eyes- She is just a hallucination.

"I'm fine!" he hears an eerily familiar voice chime.

"I-I'll be right back I-I just need to change my shirt…." He re-opens his eyes but she hasn't changed. He can still see her.

Her heels click as she passes him- he needs to move. He-He needs to reach her!

Missing at grabbing her wrist Luffy crashes into people outside. Hurriedly he stands up just in time to see her begin to run. He takes off after her he can't miss her! 'What if she's just a hallucination?' Luffy stops abruptly.

No. He has to catch her! Pushing himself forward he follows her into an alley but she's not there.

Snapping his head up he sees her sunny hair disappear beyond the roofs of the buildings above. He scrambles out of the ally to try and figure out where she's going – to the docks. She's going to the docks.

He stares at the sea of people in front of him. There's no way he can make it through. Looking around frantically he spots a side road and takes off, he needs to get to the docks before she does!

Sliding he crashes in to some barrels causing them to break and splinter. He bounces up like it never happened and tumbles out of the alley and on to the docks.

Quickly, Luffy looks around, 'Shit!' The dock stretched out forever on either side of him. He sprints toward the left- he needed to start somewhere, _she_ was on the line!

Wait.

What if she really was just a hallucination?

Luffy slows his pace- no she…. She had to be real this time- OTHER PEOPLE COULD SEE HER! She…. She…. She had to be real! His mind reels.

He slows to a walk. But what about his dream? Hadn't he thought that was real too? It could have been all in his head. What then? He didn't know if he could take another let down.

He could see his ship in the distance- he grits his teeth. How could he be So STUPID? Why would she come to HIS ship! She doesn't even know it exists! That is if she is real…. Luffy's eyes drift to the concrete.

He probably blew his _only_ fucking chance.

His feet scuffing the ground he glances up at his ship, his only reminder.

His throat tightens. Luffy can't breathe. There.

She's _right there_. How…?

He takes off in a dead sprint to her- he can see her- she recognizes his ship- her ship….

His chest constricts painfully, his heart pounds in his ears. 'faster- Faster!'

Luffy loses his footing and crashes to the ground, quickly he forces himself back up- He's going to miss her. He's not going to make it. He forces his body forward-

He needs to get to her- he needs to reach her! He-He HE NEEDS TO GET TO HER!

His eyes stinging with unshed tears, he sucks in a breath-

he yells the name that plagues his brain every waking second-

and every night,

the name that makes his day the best and the worst,

the name he has never told anyone,

the name that makes his heart ache,

the name he hasn't spoken in years-

"NARUKO!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hello~

Sorry for the delay!

For the full effect listen to John Legend All of Me or at least look up the lyrics, at the end or beginning of the chapter.

Songs that represent Naruko's and Luffy's relationship: John Legend All of Me, Diamond Eyes & Christina Grimmie - Stay With Me, The Eden Project – Circles, Escape The Fate - Picture Perfect.

:3 The last one is my fav~

'Thinking'

"talking"

"Kami/Shinigami/demon speech" 

" **Memories/Dreams"**

"NARUKO"

Almost mechanically Naruko turned her head to the voice. She took in a deep breath. Luffy.

He slowed himself down and wrapped his arm around her, his mind whirling. He placed his head in the crook of her neck sobbing her name.

She stared at the sky, refusing to acknowledge the arms wrapped round her. It wasn't possible. He had to be a fake.

She could hear him whispering her name over and over. It wasn't real. He was just a…. a genjutsu… that's all he is. A Genjutsu. She brings her arms up and grips his shoulders tightly.

"Let go."

He tenses. What? Luffy stiffens.

Naruko grits her teeth and tries to shove him away, but he doesn't budge. He only holds on tighter.

"I said, let go," her voice straining in an attempt to stop from showing more weakness.

Luffy tightens his grip when he feels another hard push- no. Why? Why? His heart is assaulted with waves of pain.

Her emotions begin to overwhelm her and Naruto screams- "Let go!" Almost franticly she begins shoving him away relentlessly shoving him and pounding on his chest- she needs to get away. O god, she needs to get away.

Luffy tightens his grip, no, no, no, no, no. He can't let her get way this time. He says her name almost desperately.

"Get away- get away-!" She sobs forcing her eyes closed, putting her hands flat on his chest and pumps chakra into her arms.

It hurts. It's almost unbearable but hut he can't let go. "Naruko, please." He pleads again.

She stops her struggle, her arms limply resting agents his chest.

"No. no. no. no. no. no. no, " she starts shaking her head from side to side gently, keeping her eyes closed.

A sudden fear rises in his chest as her voice becomes more frantic and pleading. "No. No. No." She begins to push him away again, shaking her head franticly back and forth.

"NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO." Her pushes become frantic. O- god, please, please, no, please let her get way from this. She can't take this. Not now. Please not now. Please.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU CAN'T BE!-"

His grip loosens. She thinks he's fake…

Luffy is pushed a substantial distance away and she brings her fist up and starts pounding on his head with her fist.

"LET GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Naruko yells furiously, panicked. Fresh hot tears she had been holding back flow freely.

Luffy's heart pounds in his chest painfully- unbearably. He takes the pounding, letting her punch his face and head until he was bloody, swollen, broken. Not retaliating in the least. But his heart hurt much worse than any beating she could put him through.

Naruko's punches become half,-hearted thumps as she takes in deep breaths. Luffy is still loosely holding onto her, but she can't find the strength to push him away.

He notices her begin to tremble, "Please, please. Let me go." It was barely audible. An almost silent plea before she sinks to the ground, Luffy guiding her safely.

Naruko opens her eyes ever so slightly and raises her head from its sagged position. Her eyes are clouded by tears as she gazes at his face.

His heart hurts, seeing her like that, so utterly broken, desperate, sad. Luffy's heart painfully pounds in his chest, at a relaxed pace.

"Luffy?" She whispers in disbelief.

A wave of pain racks through his body.

Naruko looks at his, now bloody, face in pain; he just smiles back at her kindly.

"LUFFY!" She brings her arms up again, this time not in rage, or in fear, but in love. Naruko grips the front of Luffy's vest and buries her face in his chest, sobbing.

Luffy's arms fully encompass her and he brings Naruko into his chest holding her firmly. He allows himself to cry once again. His salty tears sting his small cuts.

He doesn't know how long they stayed like that, just sitting there, letting Naruko cry into his chest.

Her sobs had drowned out into sniffles. He was just content to know she is _there_ , that he can _see_ her, that he can _feel_ her, that he can _hold_ her, that she is _alive_ and here _with_ _him_.

Naruko's arms had gone limp resting on his legs. She lightly pulled her head away and pushed against his arms. Not wanting her to become afraid again he loosens his grip, and instead holds her shoulders.

She picks her head up once again to gaze at his face, the blood now dry. She raises her hand and touches the side of his face barely grazing over the scar/stiches under his eye.

"Luffy." Her voice is full of regret. "Is it? Is it really you?" Luffy nods leaning into her now gentle touch.

"I'm sorry," she mutters. "I-," her voice cracks, "I thought you weren't real. I, I thought-"

Luffy speaks to her for the first time, "It's alright." He drops his hands from Naruko's shoulders.

She quickly grabs Luffy's hands and intertwines his fingers with her own. She gives him the best smile she can muster.

She stands up dragging Luffy with her. "I- umm, we should get you cleaned up… and I need a new shirt." What do you say to the brother you thought dead for years and just suddenly popped up?!

"A-aa," is the only 'intelligent' respond he can think of. 'Real smooth Luffy… real smooth,' he thinks to himself.

"Um, we can go back to my ship… I can fix you there… and get a shirt on." Luffy nods.

"OK! It's this way!" She pulls Luffy by the hand the opposite way he had come, not that he noticed. All he could stare at was their hands, still linked. Luffy didn't mind, he preferred it that way. She couldn't disappear again. Not if he held her hand, or at least, that's what he wanted to believe.

"Here!" Glancing up he noticed a decent sized ship. "This is my ship," Naruko said gesturing up to the vessel with her free hand. "Well… It's smaller than a ship but, you know." She turned back to him with a smile.

She jumped up gracefully landing on the deck, dragging a startled Luffy with her. Naruko maneuvered her way into her 'room' with a still mesmerized Luffy lagging behind.

The only thing that brought him out of his haze was Naruko letting go of his hand. Looking up he immediately looks away sporting a ruby red blush that encompassed his entire face, including his ears.

"N-Naruko, w-waa-," he stutters unintelligibly.

"Hmmm?" she questions as the rest of the smoke from the disappeared coat dissipates, revealing her much uncovered chest in a rather revealing bra.

"EEE? What's the matter?" Luffy tensed "y-you n-naked- chest- boobs." He sputtered out.

Naruko rolls her eyes, "I don't see what the problem is." She opens a drawer and shuffles through her clothes, "we used to change in front of each other all the time then we were kids!" Her comment did nothing to ease Luffy's nerves; she just added two shades to his red face.

Naruko slips on a shirt. It is a cute shirt, ruffles lining the bottom and the sleeves; it was a soft orange color and had lots of folds. Silky lace weaves in between holes stretching the fabric over her busts. She smiles at her reflection in the small hand mirror she pulled out of one of the drawers.

"I have clothes on now," Naruko announces as he approaches Luffy. His blush had died away…for the most part.

DAMMIT! That's his sister! He can't think about her like that! He shakes his head in a futile attempt to clear his mind of Naruko's, umm, 'assets.'

She grabs his hand again, a feeling he missed, a lot.

"Here, I need to clean up your face," she says, guilt dripping from her voice. She takes him to the bed and has him sit down; now refusing to let his hand go.

"Okay, I'm not the best at this so it might tingle a little," she admits lamely as her hands start to glow blue. He closes his eyes and feels Naruko's hands ghost over his face. Just like she had said a small tingling feeling comes where her fingers touch, he doesn't mind though. It's actually…comforting?

He was brought back to earth by a small stinging. He cracked one eye open just enough to see Naruko wiping his face gently with a wet rag.

"Sorry, it probably stings a little," her eyes full of guilt. Luffy tries to give her an encouraging smile.

She puts the rag down and her hand glows blue again. Naruko places her hand on Luffy's cheek and watches the gash stitch back together.

"OK! All done!" She pulls Luffy off of the bed by the hand and leads him to the door.

"Come on! The festival won't be over for a while!" A massive grin stretches across her face, "Let's go do something!" Luffy stopped listening though. Her smile was captivating; O-how he missed her smile, her beautiful, beautiful smile.

He hadn't even noticed but somehow they had made it back on the deck of Naruko's ship.

"-I'm pretty sure I saw a dunk tank a few blocks from here," she was cut off by a sudden hug from Luffy.

"Wa-"

"I missed you," he says sadly. "I missed you so much," his voice cracked and he could feel tears threatening to spill.

"Ne, Luffy." She pushed him from her and had him look at her face. "It's alright. We can talk about it later." Her voice was kind but he could hear the desperate tone underneath. "F-for now, let's just enjoy the festival!" She flashed a smile at Luffy, he could tell it was fake but he decided to grin back. "A! Where was that dunk tank? Ne, Ne-" He was cut off by her dragging him off of the boat.

She giggles, "Come on!" Naruko starts running, focusing on her destination. He couldn't help but smile.

He laughs, "Shi shi shi shi!"

"Ne, Sanji-kun."

"HAI! NAMI-CHAN!" he quickly responds.

"Were is Luffy?" Her tone was annoyed more than worried.

Sanji sighs "Hmmm, who knows where the baka went," He replies in an even tone.

"The moron was just complaining about eating," she growls and angrily takes a seat, which Sanji had pulled out a second earlier.

"Ne, Nami. I saw Luffy run out of the restaurant not long ago," Usopp offers in a hope to be useful.

Zoro just snores in his seat, feet resting on the table, completely oblivious to the conversation.

The restaurant had calmed down since- well, whatever happened at the other table. The workers had to make the females leave, but the men were allowed to stay. Because the girls had demanded refunds and free dinners and wouldn't stop screaming, they had to go.

How did you like it? Was it good?

I hope you liked the meeting… I tried, I really did! I hope you all imagined it as thoroughly as I did.

I had quite a few different ways the meeting would have played out and how they actually met in the end. If you all want, I could make a branch off of this and have the second meeting and then a second story line, a different series to this one.

DX I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I will still continue this story line though… just thought I should clarify that….


	7. Chapter 7

**Review if ya want.**

 **Ok, so, ok, I need to know what pairings you guys want! Put the pairing you want in a review or private message cuz I have those allowed. Also, I have never written Yuri before but if you want Naruko to be paired with a girl let me know! I am not closed off to just hetero love.**

 **I need SLEEP!**

 **So Far:** **  
**NarukoXLuffy: 1  
NarukoXSabo: 1  
NarukoXLaw: 2  
NarukoXZoro: 2  
NarukoXSanji: 1  
NarukoXSasuke:1 (Maybe)  
NarukoXAce: 3  
NarukoXMihawk:1  
Harem: 3

 **KEEP'EM COMMIN'!  
(I would like to mention that Ace has never met Naruko)**

'Thinking'

"talking"

" **Memories/Dreams"**

A baseball hits the target dead on, causing the man in the tank to fall into the cold water below. Naruko cheers at her success. The onlookers marvel at her aim-

Naruko's laugh fills Luffy's ears, god he missed this, her.

The man climbs out of the water and trades places with another person- "Ne, Ne- Luffy It's your turn!" She joyfully hands the owner money for another turn. She then shoves the ball into his hand-

"YOSH!" Luffy calls out. He focuses on the target, he sticks his tongue out the side of his mouth- His eyes narrow- a small bead of sweat runs down his temple- He aims, and throws-

And- he misses… He frowns dramatically and huffs. Naruko giggles at his misfortune, causing him to smile- forgetting his aggravation.

"Come on! Try again!" She hands a little more money to the man. Luffy takes the ball from her and tries once more-

O-only to miss again. He can hear her giggling again. Luffy doesn't mind missing, as long as it amuses her- Not that he had purposely missed…. He smiles.

"Here-" she gets behind Luffy and puts the ball in his hand. He stiffens when she puts her body around his, "Loosen up, this is probably your problem-" She rolls her eyes. He can't help but blush.

Naruko guides Luffy by positioning his arm, adjusting his stance- and finally-

"And throw!" He throws will all his might- the ball sails the distance and makes a direct hit! The man is sent into the freezing water.

"Luf-fy" Naruko managed in-between giggles, he looked at her curiously. "I-I" She gaps "Just rea-lized" She bursts into laughter again.

"W-What!" Luffy yells faking anger.

"y-you're s-so-" She holds her stomach from laughter. "SH-SHORT!" She keels over in laughter. A blush takes his face from his chin to the tips of his ears.

"I-I am not!" Naruko starts rolling around "YES, you Are" She Jumps up giggling, stands up straight and steps closer to him.

She pulls off his hat and uses her hand to indicate where he comes to. Luffy, from the top of his head, only comes up to her nose. His blush increases. She goes into another laughing fit, still gripping his hat.

Luffy puffs out his cheeks "I-I am not! You're just tall!" He hadn't even noticed how tall she is- he had always been taller than her when they were children.

Naruko's laughing stops and he returns his attention to her. She was smiling down at him- his blush returns- and places his hat back on his head and grips his hand.

"I'm going to kill that Baka…" Nami fumes.

They had left the restaurant HOURS ago and they STILL haven't found Luffy. There are military everywhere! Speaking of which, those girls had to be dragged out of the restaurant by some soldiers, the males were allowed to stay but they left after a while, probably to find the blond.

"I still don't see why I have to come…" Nami turns around and gives Zoro a devil eye "Shut it."

He grumbles something about 'Crazy females.'

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing."

Biting her lip, Naruko turns to Luffy. "Ne, Luffy." She blushes a little, "I know that we haven't done a lot in the festival… and we haven't even listened to the music yet… but I…" Her blush deepens and her grip tightens on his hand a little.

Luffy becomes slightly worried, did he do something wrong? "What is it?" He tilts his head to the side.

She shifts on her feet, "I was wondering if we could…" He takes in a deep breath and gets close to Luffy's face, "Can we please go back to your ship- I I really want to see what it l-looks like!" Naruko closes her eyes and waits for Luffy's response.

A grin over takes his face, He turns to the docks and starts to run towards his ship. Naruko gives a surprised shout, and Luffy just laughs, "ShiShiShiShi!" Naruko smiles widely and runs behind him.

Warmth blooms in her chest, why had she been so worried? Luffy would have been happy to show her around. He's not like the other one- She stops herself from continuing that thought. No, Luffy isn't _him_. Small tears form in her eyes, and the warmth spreads, 'Luffy.' Her lips stretch wider as she watches her happy brother pull her along.

Luffy tightens his grip on Naruko's hand.

They weave and bob through the streets full of people as they make their way back to his- her- their- the ship. Luffy picks up the pace as the bow of his ship is just in view. Naruko runs faster to keep up with her brother.

Her eyes burn. This day is almost too good to be true.

Luffy abruptly stops a few feet from the ship. However, Naruko does not stop; she crouches a little and jumps, launching herself and Luffy into the air. Luffy crashes ungracefully onto the floor and but Naruko lands perfectly on the deck.

Luffy sits up and rubs the back of his head, "Itai, Itai…" Naruko stands in awe of her- his- their- O whatever they can work that out later. She wipes away small tears, "C-can you show me around?" Luffy jumps up and nods. He doesn't act like an idiot, afraid it would ruin the moment for Naruko. He quietly holds her hand and tugs her forward; he shows her the outside first.

She runs her hands along the railing, carefully, almost like the smallest push would break it. She walks quietly beside Luffy, not knowing what to say, for once.

"I don't know if you remember… but you said you wanted a garden. So… and, well, we had an opportunity…" He brings her up the stairs and gestures at the trees.

"Luffy…" Tears prick her eyes.

"I… I know I said it was stupid…" Naruko ignores Luffy and hugs him. He silently hugs back.

"O-ok, aaah, tour!" He grins stupidly. Naruko giggles and pulls away. "O-Ok, show me the rest of the ship. Dattebayo!" She re-takes his hand, and smiles, excited. Luffy gives a solid nod and pulls her to the kitchen, they don't spend more than a minute in there, mostly because its Sanji's territory and Luffy knows almost nothing about cooking. Well, he knows meat needs to be cooked…. or burn it Luffy's the one 'cooking'.

He guides her through the halls, and shows her the female quarters as well as the males'. Naruko giggles from the messiness of the male cabin, but honestly what did she expect, Luffy was never very clean, especially when he was a child. The female quarters on the other hand were very neat, tidy.

And that led Naruko to some questions.

She skips over to a hammock and, somehow, sits in it without looking like an idiot. Something Luffy has yet to accomplish. "Ne, Luffy." She begins her questioning, "Who is in your crew- so far at least." A rather cute thinking face appears on Luffy. His head is tilted slightly, and his eye-brow is knitted together, Naruko giggles a little.

"Eto…. There is…. Sanji… Usuop, Nami, and Zoro." Naruko smiles at him, "Wow that many people already?!" Luffy nods laughing a little, "That's awesome 'ttabayo!" She swings her feet, "I think I've heard the name Zoro before…."

"Aaah," Luffy feels his cheeks get hot, as he scratches the back of his neck from the compliment, "Shi shi shi."

Naruko takes a few minutes of silence. She stares at the celling dreamily as Luffy comes to sit next to her. He pulls himself into the hammock, not in the least bit graceful, but at least he didn't flip it, and Naruko, over. She glances at him and smiles before returning her gaze to the ceiling.

Luffy smiles, not a stupid smile nor a grin, but a true genuine smile, one that holds more emotion than could ever be shown.

He feels arms circle him, and hold him gently. He leans into the soft hug.

Luffy brings up a hand to cup one of Naruko's. Luffy closes his eyes.

'I'm home.'

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
** With the others  
 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
** Nami rubs a hand on her forehead. Where could that baka _be_. She growls slightly.

They had split up not too long ago, and had just met back up but still no Luffy.

Sanji offers some input hoping to help Nami-chwan, "Hm, maybe he already went back to the ship." he shrugs.

Nami sighs, "Maybe…"

Sanji begins walking to the docks, everyone follows. Usopp grumbles a little, but otherwise the walk is a silent one.

'You better be at the dock, baka.' Nami sighs, again.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
With Luffy and Naruko  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Reluctantly Naruko pulls back from the hug. "Did you hear that?" Naruko looks towards the door. Luffy blinks a few times, he had been deep in thought. "Hu-"

"Shhhh," Naruko gestures for Luffy to be silent. A light tapping comes from above them, as well as some voices.

Luffy grins stupidly, "That's my Namaka!" He grabs Naruko's wrist and pulls her out of the male quarters and out onto the deck. "Minna!" Luffy waves at them, "I found a friend!"

He pulls the attention of his crew to him.

'A new crew member?' were the similar thoughts.

Nami had prepared to yell at Luffy as soon as she heard Luffy's voice, but a blond girl being dragged behind him silenced her words. 'who-'

Sanji was the first to react, he gasps, "Luffy! Do not man-handle such a beautiful young lady!" He jumps in between them, and bows to Naruko, taking her hand and bringing it close to his face. Luffy whines from behind Sanji, but is ignored. "What is your name, miss?"

Naruko blinks a few times, confused, "Naruko."

Sanji kisses the back of her hand, "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Naruko sweat drops and pulls her hand away.

"Um, thanks, you are quite handsome yourself." Sanjis's eyes suddenly become large hearts, "Mello-" but he it cut off. Luffy pulls her back to him, and glares slightly at Sanji.

He really didn't know why- but, for some reason when he saw Sanji flirting with Naruko he had gotten- annoyed. But, why? Sanji flirts with Nami all the time… so why did it bother him when Sanji flirted with Naruko? Maybe it's his brotherly instincts? Ya… that's all it was, brotherly instincts.

Naruko tries not to laugh, but honestly her brother is so cute. He is trying to look intimidating but it isn't really working.

Usopp, studies her features. Where had he seen her before? His brows knit together and he scratches his head. 'is she-' suddenly a lightbulb goes off in his head, 'She is Naruko! _The_ Naruko-!' Usopp gasps and opens his mouth-

"YOU!" Suddenly everyone turns to Zoro, who is glaring at Naruko. What-

Naruko takes a deep breath, and points an accusing finger at him, "YOU!"

 **WOW! It's been so long since I posted last! Sorry guys. A mixture of the delay was me getting sick, school stuff, losing the folder all my stories are in, family issues, and me drawing. So, anyway I would like it to be known this story is starting up again! I have gotten back my spark and passion for writing! Still expect chapters to come out once every other week but I am going to try and write ahead, so even if I get sick or am out of it, I can still continue the story for you guys.**


End file.
